


In the moment

by echocantspell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Consensual Sex, Consent, Dom Oma Kokichi, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Teasing, Top Oma Kokichi, Wall Sex, i think, is that what it's called??, kinda i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocantspell/pseuds/echocantspell
Summary: "...Yeah, it is... I'm sorry we have to hide it." Saihara wraps his arms around Ouma's neck, pressing a kiss on top of his head. "We'll tell everyone once we get out of here, okay? It's a promise."Ouma giggles, leaning up and booping his lover's nose. "Deal... but only if I can help you destress." He brings his arms down to the detective's hips, voice low as he speaks.(In which Kokichi and Shuichi 'destress' in the library.)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 280





	In the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey I'm back!! 
> 
> So, to explain a bit about this fic because i feel like i wrote it a bit weird - basically this takes place during the killing game, but kokichi and shuichi are keeping their relationship a secret for some reason
> 
> idk i just have a heart for secret relationship tropes amsldhshd
> 
> anyways, this one was a little bit rushed and very chessy, so sorry about that!! hope you enjoy anyway! :D

"K-Kokichi... We're going to get - _Aah~! -_ we're going to get c-caught...!"

Ouma simply hums, pressing Saihara further into the wall, sucking hickies onto his neck as he unbuttons his shirt.

"K-Kokichi, We're in public... a-anybody could see us-!" Saihara cuts himself off with a whine as Ouma bites onto an especially sensitive part of his collarbone.

Saihara had been spending time with Ouma late at night, walking in the hallway near the library - when suddenly Ouma pins him to the wall and the detective finds himself in _this..._ situation.

"Aww... but we're just getting to the fun part!" The supreme leader presses his knee against Saihara's crotch, earning a _gasp_ from him. "...You're hard."

"Th-That's your fault, isn't it?" The taller boy grumbles, grasping onto Ouma's shoulders as he bites his lip to stifle the moans that threaten to spill out. "C'mon, Kokichi, we can't do this here..."

"And why is that?" Ouma challenges, leaning down to press kisses over the hickies he'd given to his boyfriend. "You don't want anybody to see us, huh? You don't want them to _find out about us_ _?"_

Ouma masks the frustration in his voice easily, but Saihara can read him like a book at this point. "Kokichi... You know it's not like that. W-We're just all in a dangerous situation right now, and I just don't think now's the right time to tell them..."

The shorter boy sighs, leaning his head against the other's shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset. It's just... hard sometimes, I guess."

"Yeah, it is... I'm sorry we have to hide it." Saihara wraps his arms around Ouma's neck, pressing a kiss on top of his head. "We'll tell everyone once we get out of here, okay? It's a promise."

Ouma giggles, leaning up and booping his lover's nose. "Deal... but only if I can help you _destress_." He brings his arms down to the detective's hips, voice low as he speaks.

"E-Eh? Destress...?" Ouma slowly brings his hands lower and further back, "Wh-What do you mean - _A-Ah~!"_ The leader _squeezes_ his ass, bringing out a loud _cry_ from the other boy.

Ouma giggles again, letting his hands fondle Saihara's ass. The bluenette whimpers, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth in hopes of muffling his moans. Suddenly, the leader starts _grinding_ his leg up against Saihara's clothed erection, making it harder and harder for him to hide his cries.

The purplenette slowly leans forward to whisper in the other's ear. "...Everybody should be asleep in their rooms now, so nobody would catch us. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, though." Ouma kisses his cheek, leaning back to look into Saihara's eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

Saihara thinks this over for a moment, hesitating. It would be _extremely_ risky to do this in such an obvious place, where anybody could walk in on them. But, the thought is quite... _exhilarating_ , he thinks reluctantly. Besides, he trusts Ouma. Despite his lies, Ouma would _never_ do something that would cross Saihara's boundaries.

So, Saihara shakes his head after a moment of thinking. "No... w-we don't have to stop. I trust you, Kokichi."

Ouma smiles, before taking Saihara's hand and leading him into the library next to them, shutting the door behind them. "...As much as I'd _love_ to fuck you where everybody could see, I know you like your privacy. Soooo... here we are!"

"Th-The library?! H-Here?! W-We're going to have sex _here_ _?!"_ Saihara flushes, covering his face with his hands as he looks around. "...A-Anybody could walk in on us..."

Ouma just laughs, gently pushing Saihara against the wall near the door. "Well, would you rather do it in the hallway?"

Saihara groans, and shakes his head.

"Yup, I thought so. You can thank me later for being so thoughtful, Nishishi!"

The bluenette doesn't respond, so the leader leans down to kiss Saihara's neck, and brings his hands up to slowly unbutton the rest of the his shirt. Saihara lets out a breath, though shivers as cold air hits his now-exposed chest.

Ouma slowly moves his hand up to brush against the taller boy's nipple. Encouraged by the sigh this brings out of him, he leans his head down to softly nip at the other one. The leader teasingly starts pressing his knee against Saihara's clear arousal again as the ladder lets out _whimpers_ of pleasure.

Saihara covers his mouth in attempts to stifle a _cry_ as Ouma starts grinding his own clothed erection against the other's. Ouma _growls,_ pulling his lover into a heated and open-mouthed kiss. Saihara whines as he loops his arms around Ouma's neck.

Feeling impatient, Ouma slowly lifts Saihara's leg and guides it around his waist, giving himself better access to _thrust_ against the other boy. Saihara gasps into the kiss, grasping at the shorter boy's shoulders as he involuntarily starts grinding back against him.

Suddenly, Ouma pulls away - giggling at the disappointed whine this draws out of Saihara - and brings his free-hand down to unzip the detective's pants. Ouma slides his pants off completely, and Saihara looks away, feeling self-conscious and just so _exposed._

Ouma brings his hand down to palm Saihara through his boxers, drawing a _desperate_ moan from the taller boy. The leader giggles, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Feeling impatient, Shuichi?"

"N-No, I just - _A-Aah~!"_ Saihara is cut off by a loud _cry_ as Ouma squeezes his cock, starting to slowly pump him through his boxers. "K-Kokichi, h-how far are we even going - _Hhnn_ \- going to go h-here? W-We don't have lube, so..."

With this, Ouma grins proudly, pulling a bottle of lube from his pocket. Saihara gasps and shoves him softly. "Y-You planned this, didn't you?!"

"Maybe I did, my beloved! Maybe I was even planning on railing you in front of _everyone_ , Nishishi!" Saihara groans, burying his face in his hands as Ouma continues. "That would certainly be an interesting way to announce our relationship to everybody, don't you think?"

" _K-Kokichi..._ C-Can we just continue now...? I-If we don't hurry, someone might catch us..." Saihara asks, now speaking in a whisper. He lifts his face from his hands to shyly look up at Ouma.

"Oh? _Now_ you want to keep going? And I thought you were _sooooo_ against the idea of this just a few minutes ago, Nishishi!" Ouma squeezes Saihara's clothed cock again, and the detective bits his lip to muffle a whine. "You want me to fuck you here where anybody could see us? Want me to show everyone that you're _mine_ _?"_

Saihara cries out as Ouma starts pumping his length again, the fabric of his boxers feeling _rough_ against his arousal. He grasps Ouma's shoulders, trying his hardest not to be too loud. " _Hhnn~!_ K-Kichi, p-please - please, please, please - I - _Mhmmn~"_ Ouma is merciless as he speeds up his pace, not slowing down for a _second._

"Hmm? Please what, baby? What do you want me to do to you?" Ouma's voice is _low,_ and Saihara feels like it's the sexiest thing he's ever heard.

"P-Please, _please_ fuck me! H-Hhnn, it's so embarassing, please h-hurry - _please_ j-just hurry before a-anybody hears us - _Aah~!"_

Saihara's a mess, his shirt and jacket pushed halfway down his shoulders, his face covered in sweat and a blush from arousal. He's moaning and whining, not even bothering to hide the sounds at this point. For somebody who's so worried about someone catching them, he doesn't seem to be concerned about how much noise he's making.

Finally, Ouma slows down to a halt, earning a dissatisfied groan from Saihara. He giggles a bit and hushes him, littering kisses across his face as he finally, _finally,_ slips Saihara's boxers off. He drops them on top of the pants from earlier, deciding that they'd deal with them after.

Saihara - feeling impatient and down-right _desperate_ at this point - wraps his leg back around Ouma's waist, and _grinds_ against the obvious tent in his pants. Ouma's breath hitches, but otherwise he stays composed. He pops the lid of the lube bottle open and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers.

Ouma takes the leg around his waist in his arm, shifting it so he has better access to prepare Saihara. He brings his other hand down to rub two lubed fingers against Saihara's hole, _reveling_ in the soft gasp of breath this draws from him.

"I'm gonna start now, okay angel?" Ouma asks quietly, softly rubbing the thigh of the leg wrapped around his waist.

Saihara smiles and nods in approval, giving Ouma the affirmation he needed. So, the leader slowly starts to push two lubed fingers into Saihara, carefully watching for any signs of discomfort. Saihara sighs, leaning his head back and Ouma starts pumping his fingers inside of him.

The feeling was familiar to the detective, but Ouma still took his time in preparing him, not wanting to hurt him as this continued. Saihara whines as Ouma speeds up, his fingers hitting closer and _closer_ to his prostate. He whimpers when a third finger is carefully added, his cock _throbbing_ at the feeling.

Saihara suddenly throws his arms around Ouma's neck and buries his face his shoulder as he cries out in pleasure, though the sound is muffled by Ouma's shirt. The leader kisses his cheek, holding Saihara's leg with his free arm to support his weight.

"You're doing so well, baby." Saihara _keens_ when he hears Ouma's words. Praise was one of his biggest turn-ons, and Ouma knew that _very_ well. He'd use it to his advantage _any chance he got_ _._

The leader's fingers curl upward, brushing up against Saihara's prostate. The detective _gasps,_ his grip tightening around Ouma's shoulders. Everytime Ouma pumps his fingers inside of him, he makes _sure_ to hit his sweet spot, praising Saihara as he _cries out_ in pleasure.

Before he could approach his climax, though, Ouma slowly draws his fingers out of him. Saihara pants as lets himself rest against the shorter boy. "Y-You meanie... I was getting so close."

Ouma laughs, shifting to hold the other against his chest. "Aww, poor Shuichi! Are you mad because I wouldn't let you cum?"

"Y-Yes." The bluenette answers a little too quickly, pouting a bit in embarassment.

"Mhmm, well don't worry, Shumai. I'll make sure to make up for it." Reassures Ouma, gently pushing Saihara back up against the wall, only after he's sure that he's ready to continue.

"Y-You better..." Saihara tries to answer boldly, but he flusters as he feels Ouma's clothed cock press against him. "H-Hey... this is no fair. I-I'm basically naked... a-and you're still wearing all your clothes..."

"Aww does Shuichi want to see me naked? How lewd!" Ouma teases, before taking off his scarf, then slowly untying his jacket and slipping it off. Saihara bites his lip as he watches, sweat trailing down his cheek.

The leader winks when he notices his boyfriend's stare, making him whine in embarassment. Ouma giggles at his reaction, then slowly unhooks his belt. Saihara can't help but stare again as Ouma pulls his pants and boxers down just enough for his cock to spring out.

It isn't the first time Saihara has seen Ouma's dick, but the size never failed to impress him. For somebody so short, he honestly never would have expected the... _girth_ of it.

"Like what you see?" Ouma asks, snickering as Saihara's face flushes.

Saihara gulps, then slowly nods. Ouma laughs again - though this time it's less of a teasing laugh, and more of an endearing one. The short leader rests his hands on Saihara's hips as he smiles at him. "You're so cute, Shuichi."

Ouma guides him into a kiss, though this time it's slow and gentle in contrast to their earlier kisses. Saihara hums into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ouma's shoulders once again.

Suddenly, Ouma pulls away from the kiss and picks Saihara up. The detective yelps in surprise, but wraps his legs around Ouma's waist instinctively. Before Saihara can question how the other could even pick him up, he's pulled into another kiss and pressed back against the wall.

Ouma slips his tounge into his mouth, adjusting his hold on Saihara's legs to support his weight. The detective's soft moans are practically swallowed by the leader holding him up. Saihara's so hard at this point it almost _hurts._

Thankfully, though, Ouma must be feeling just as impatient as he is - since it doesn't take long for Saihara to feel his cock rub against his entrance, though not yet pressing into him. Saihara gasps, pulling away from the kiss to look down at his lover.

"You ready, angel?" Ouma asks gently, rubbing one of the thighs that are trapped around his waist. Saihara can't nod fast enough, his desperation taking over.

Ouma leans down to litter kisses across Saihara's neck and he slowly pushes himself inside him. The detective's eyebrows knit together as he whines, the stretch stinging just a bit.

Ouma's cock slowly slides the rest of the way in, before their hips soon finally meet. Saihara sighs at this, relaxing in Ouma's hold as the leader lets him get used to the sensation.

The fear of getting caught still lingers in his thoughts, but he decides not to dwell on it for the time being, instead focusing on the heat inside him.

After a few moments, Saihara whispers to his lover, "Y-You can move now."

Ouma easily complies.

The leader holding him up slowly starts moving his hips - carefully observing Saihara's facial expressions for any signs of discomfort. Thankfully, there were none, which was made clear by how the detective _whines_ out as he feels waves of pleasure running through his body.

Ouma leans down to kiss his lover's neck, grunting at the feeling of the heat around him. Saihara _cries_ out, seeming to have forgotten to hide his sounds. Ouma couldn't find it in himself to worry about getting caught now. though, and it seems that neither could Saihara.

Leaning his head up, Ouma starts muttering soft praises into Saihara's ear, wanting to make him feel as loved and appreciated as possible. "Y-You're doing so good baby, _fuck._ Y-You're so _cute_ \- _Hhnn~"_

Saihara _keens_ as Ouma quickens his thrusts, his cheeks tinged with a deep blush as he listens to Ouma's sweet words. "I-I'm - _A-Aahh~_ I'm d-doing good-?"

"S-So good, baby. _Such_ a good boy." Ouma groans out through gritted teach, adjusting his hold on Saihara to aim _deeper_ and _faster._

Suddenly, Saihara _gasps_ and covers his mouth just in time to muffle a loud _squeal_ as Ouma pounds _right_ into his prostate.

"Jackpot." Ouma giggles as he fucks Saihara against the wall, making sure to hit that _spot_ of his with every _single_ thrust.

Saihara whines into his hand, burying his face in Ouma's shoulder as he falls into a distracted phase of _bliss_ and _pleasure._

He wants to get lost in this feeling, to forget about all the dangers of their situation and just get lost in _Ouma._ He doesn't want to think of anything else in this moment - not the school they're trapped in, not the potential victims and blackeneds that make up their class, not even the world outside the walls of the academy.

He just wants to think of _this_ feeling, in _this_ moment. He just wants to think of how loved and _safe_ he feels when he's with Ouma. It's not just about the pleasure he's being wrecked with now, either. It's about how _content_ and _protected_ he feels _anytime_ he's with Ouma.

That's why he doesn't want to tell the others about their relationship, at least not yet. He's afraid that that would make them vulnerable for attack. But more than anything, he's afraid of what would happen if Ouma was taken away from him. If this feeling of _trust_ and _safety_ was taken away from him.

He doesn't want to think of those fears now, though. Not when Ouma's _pounding_ into him in the middle of the library where anybody could walk in on them.

Saihara cries out, feeling his orgasm approach as nails into Ouma's back. The black polish of his nails chips off, but he can't find it in himself to care at the moment.

Before he could get pushed over the edge, though, he hears voices echo from the hall outside the library.

Ouma must have heard it too, as they both freeze in _panic_.

"...One more lap around the school after this?" The first voice sounds like Momota, and the distant sound of his voice seems to be getting _nearer._

Another voices comes from the hallway. and Saihara recognizes it as Harukawa's. "I guess we can do one more, but let's take a water break first."

Before Saihara can panic further and ask Ouma what they should do, the leader unceremoniously clamps a hand over Saihara's mouth.

"Haha, alright, Maki-roll. Just a quick one though!"

Saihara gulps, too afraid to move in fear of making _any_ noise that could alert his friends outside.

After the two outside agreed to a water break, Saihara was hoping - _praying_ that they would go to the cafeteria to get the water or something, but his hopes were crushed as they continue their conversation in the hallway. Saihara supposed that meant they had brought their water bottles with them.

Ouma looks back at Saihara, his hand still covering his mouth as he stares at the boy in his arms. Ouma was still inside of him, having been too worried to move when they were interrupted.

Now though, Ouma didn't seem at all concerned for the possibility of getting caught, even with their classmates outside - or if he was concerned, he hid it fairly well. The leader leans down, softly biting onto Saihara's neck. The blunette whimpers, but the sound is smothered by his lover's hand.

Suddenly, Ouma starts moving his hips again, and Saihara _cries out,_ but the sound is thankfully muffled.

Saihara considers pulling Ouma's hand off his mouth and telling him to stop, terrified that they would make too much noise. But, as Ouma thrusts into him, he can't find it in himself to want to stop. So, despite the risk of getting caught, he just decides to _hope_ that he can stay quiet long enough for them to continue.

Outside the room, Momota and Harukawa were talking about training, but Saihara was too focused on trying to stay quiet to notice.

Before they know it, Ouma's fucking into him at full speed again, and Saihara struggles to quiet himself, silently appreciating the hand covering his mouth.

Ouma quiety growls in Saihara's ear, his thrusts becoming faster and more _desperate_ as he chases his climax. Saihara whimpers quiety, feeling himself drool a bit under Ouma's hand. He's so close, _so close, so close -_ if Momota and Harukawa weren't outside he feels like he'd be _screaming_ in absolute _pleasure._

Soon, Saihara faintly hears Harukawa speak up outside. "...Let's get going now, I want to get this last lap over with."

The detective is barely aware of the sound of Momota agreeing, and the shuffling noise outside. It isn't until Ouma uncovers his mouth that he realizes the two had finally left.

"Y-You kept quiet so well, baby. I think y-you deserve a treat for being so good..." Saihara _gasps_ as Ouma brings a fist down to pump the bluenette's aching cock in time with his thrusts.

" _Hhnn~_ P-Please, please Kichi - I-I'm so close-! _Please,_ I-I've been good, _please, I_ _-! Aahh~!"_

Saihara throws his head back in bliss, crying out loudly, not even bothering to quiet himself.

" _Mmm_ , Y-You _have_ been good, baby. So fucking _good_. God-" Ouma squeezes at the base of the other boy's cock, drawing out a high-pitched _whine_ from him in reaction. "C-Come for me baby, y-you deserve it."

Ouma pounds into his prostate one last time, and that's enough to finally, _finally_ push him over the edge. He cums in long spurts, crying out and leaning forward to bury his face in Ouma's shoulder.

The sight alone is enough to bring Ouma to his own climax as well, and he cums inside his boyfriend. He rides out their orgasms for a few more moments, before finally slowly to a halt and slumping against Saihara.

The detective pants as he comes down from the euphoric high they'd both just experienced, his heart racing and his breathing shallow. Somehow, Ouma still supports his weight, as he continues to hold him up.

Saihara glances over to the door beside them, relieved to see it's still shut. He sighs, "I-I can't believe we j-just did that..."

"I-I know right? Like - Why didn't we try this sooner?!" Ouma grins, laughing as he raises his head to look at his lover. "We _gotta_ do this again sometime."

"Wh-Wh-?! N-No..! Kokichi, w-we are _not_ doing this again!" Saihara flusters just thinking of the possibility.

"Aww come on, Shumai! Didn't you have fun?" The leader pouts playfully, but Saihara just groans in response.

"O-Of course I had f-fun, Kichi... b-but we almost got caught! If Kaito and Maki walked in on us - who knows _what_ they would've done!" He buries his face in his hands, groaning at the idea.

Ouma starts laughing, not his signature laugh, but a _genuine_ one. A laugh that makes Saihara smile and feel himself reluctantly join in, and they find themselves giggling. 

They're laughing because the idea of Kaito and Maki walking in on them in embarassing, but their reactions would be _outrageous._ They're laughing because they just had sex in a library in the middle of a _killing game._ They're laughing because they have eachother, and because they kind find it in themselves to worry about the school they're trapped in when they have eachother.

Soon, they calm themselves down and clean up, making sure not to leave any evidence of what they had done in the library.

Ouma sneaks into Saihara's room that night to cuddle with him, but that's nothing new. Although Ouma'd never admit it, Saihara knew that he was just as scared as he was about the killing game.

But for now, they'd take every chance they could get to spend time with eachother, before they may never get the chance again.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, very cheesy and a bit rushed, sorry about that!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
